A Tale of Two Nobodies
by Dafaril
Summary: A tale of a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin who go to Hogwarts at the same time Harry, Ron, and Hermione do. They are like the normal population with the exception that they are friends from differernt houses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Hanna):

It's early, but _things_ are definitely happening.

Loud _things._

 _Much too loud for –_ my eyes scan for my bedside clock, and – _6 in the COCKING MORNING._

I blink and sit up on my mattress, groaning and huffing in tiredness and repressed distress. It's still _dark_ outside. I rub my mop of brown hair, slap my palms into my brown eyes, and outwardly grown. Blinking, I look around.

"Room still sucks. Good," I say, shifting off the bed, clad in sweatpants and an overly-large shirt. "that means this is real life. Which is also bad," I mumble, opening the bedroom door, "because that means _someone_ thinks it's _okay_ to be up at _six in the morning_ during _summer!_ " The last part I legitimately yelled out, and I received my response swiftly.

"Would you _shut the FUCK up?!_ _JESUS_ …" High-pitched, grated, slightly slurred – definitely my doting mother.

I look down the stairs, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance before deciding that I might as well step down and see what the fuss is about. The stairs, thank goodness, aren't as broken as everything else in this shithole of a house. I breathe in deep when I reach the bottom of the stairs, and I'm disappointed to find not the smell of bacon or eggs, but the smell of coffee and Jack.

 _It is six. In. The. Morning._

I step into the kitchen.

My mother is seated at the dining-room table, one hand on her alcoholic's coffee, and the other on the mail. She keeps groaning and occasionally cursing under her breath, and her hair (usually blonde and full) is haphazardly about her face, obscuring me from seeing her mouth or eyes.

I sit down across from her, despite the anxiety in my stomach.

"Hey, mom." I say, softly. I lean forward on the table, and put my hands together, and then I realize that may piss her off so I shove them under the table and wring them together, breathing as softly and as calmly as I can manage. I look at her.

She looked up at me, brushing her hair out of her face. Her lips pursed, her eyes red-rimmed and sleepless, and her hands tightening around the mug and crinkling the parchment. She spit the question.

" _What?_ "

I gulp. "Sorry. I mean, I'm not _sorry,_ I just –" I swallow. Apologies make her unhappy. That isn't my goal. It never is. I take a breath and try again. "I guess…I mean, it's _six in the morning,_ mom."

She glares and lifts up her coffee, and drinks swiftly, and slams the cup back down on the table, making me jump and blink. " _Really?_ I had _no_ idea." She huffs and I blanch, looking down at my hands and then back up at her. "Did you have anything _remotely_ intelligent to say, or are you down here to fuck up my _already_ fucked-up morning?"

I blink and gulp and run a hand through my hair, and then I choke on my swallowing, and cough softly. I look at her. "I mean, I just…what…what has you up, so, ah, early?" And then I look away, back down to the hardwood table.

I can feel her looking at me, so I glance up, and my eyes become trapped. She seems to be studying me, assessing my entire person. Her eyes rake up and down my face, and it feels like she can see my hands under the table. I swallow. Her lips part, and I can see the paste separating, and I swallow again.

"…Okay." She finally says, and my mother – Laura Martin – hands _me_ the parchment in her right hand, wrinkles and all.

I blink at her again, stupidly, my mouth dry and my hand that holds the parchment shaking.

"Read it." She prompts, and my head registers the command before I can think of anything else, and my eyes flick to the wavy writing on the parchment, swallowing slowly.

 _Miss Hanna Miha_

 _15 New Road_

 _Swindon, Wiltshire_

 _Dear Ms. Miha,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I blink. I swallow. I drop the parchment, and I look up at my mother, and she is no longer sitting in front of me. My mind pounds out excuses by the dozen, trying to come up with an explanation, but finding none, and having to pound out more excuses only to end up nowhere. I rub my head, look back down at the parchment. The words are blurry and wrong.

 _Hogwarts? What…what the FUCK?_

There is a hand on my shoulder, and it grips down, _hard._ I gulp. I try hard not to make a sound, but a small whimper escapes my chapped lips and my mother's voice tickles my ear.

"You're a witch, you absolute idiot." And she leans closer, her lips grazing my cheekbone, and her grip tightens, and I am shaking. "And it, as well as you, are a _mistake._ "

 **A/N: This is gonna be a collaboration between my boyfriend and I. He has done the first chapter here and will write Hanna's chapters, and I will be writing James' chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Harry and Hermione are tagged because we will probably talk to them the most out of the characters. our two OCs aren't very social and wont be a major part of Harry's adventures**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Nicholas):

I wake up and the first thing I see is the sunlight pouring in through the window next to my twin size bed. Groaning, I turn my head and look to the night stand and look at the alarm clock which is showing 0800 is faint red lights.

Upon seeing the time, I get up and throw on a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt. I walk out of my room and down the hallway to the living room where my father is already sitting. He's on the couch watching M.A.S.H. while eating a bowl of cereal. I walk past the living to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal for myself.

Sitting at the table I quietly eat my breakfast before silently sitting on the couch with my dad. If I'm quiet he doesn't say anything and I can have a few minutes of watching T.V. just as the episode is finishing, a knock on the door is heard.

"Go see who it is," is all my dad says. I get up and walk to the door, wondering who it could be. I open the door and see a stern looking woman in a deep green dress with her hair done up in a tight bun.

"Hello Ma'am, how may I help you?" I politely ask not knowing who she is, but I know better than to be rude. "Hello young Mr. Helm, is your mother and father home?"

I nod, "one second Ma'am" I say before, going to tell my dad about the woman at the door. He goes to the door and a few minutes later, they both come into the kitchen where the woman sits down as my dad goes to wake up my mom.

While they're gone I sit down at the kitchen table again, and look at the woman with confusion. _Who could she be if she needs to talk to both my parents? She doesn't look like any of the teachers from my school and I haven't done anything wrong recently since I spend most of time doing chores._

When my parents made it back to the kitchen the woman spoke up. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Helm, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress and a teacher at a school for special children. I'm here to announce that Nicholas here has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my dad asked.

"To put bluntly sir, your son is a wizard. He's what our people call a Muggleborn, or someone who possesses magic who born to parents who do not possess magic." Minerva replied.

 _I'm a wizard?_ I thought. _Is that why all that weird shit keeps happening around me?_ Apparently my mom had the same thought I did as she voiced it to the lady. _That would make her a witch wouldn't it, since she's a teacher at a school for them_.

"Yes, what you witnessed was probably accidental magic, something all young witches and wizards experience when they are scared or upset."

I could see my dad processing what she said, I knew he was probably thinking of things that happened that he could blame on me. I gulped silently in fear seeing the slight anger in his eyes as he convinced himself that I was responsible every bad thing.

After thirty more minutes of talking about schooling and materials, McGonagall set up a time to come back and pick me up in a week to take me to some place called Diagon Alley.

****HPPPPT****

It had been two days since Professor McGonagall had come to visit and I was sitting on the swing set in my backyard with my best friend and neighbor, Hanna. "So I got this letter from this school called Hogwarts-"

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I interrupted. Nodding her head slowly, Hanna replied, "Yeah. How did you know?" I excitedly told her about the visit from the professor and the upcoming visit where she would take me to get my school supplies.

"Do you think I could come with you? I highly doubt my mom would be willing to go to London to help me with anything."

"Sure, I don't see why not. I can't believe we're both going to this school. And the best part is that we'll be away from our parents for nine months. This is great!"

Hanna agreed readily with getting away from our parents, they were… harsh, to put it nicely when it came to us. My older brother could murder someone and they would love him, but if either of us put a toe out of line, Hades himself would cringe at our punishment.

"Alright, well I'll see you on Monday then, Nick. Stay safe, and best of luck with Him" Giving Hanna a quick hug goodbye, we both went into our respective homes to go through another day of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Hanna):

Four days, and we'd be leaving. Nick and I will get out of here, for at least a little while, and I can stop acting like I can't see his loving father's shadow standing over him every single night from my shitty little window.

I ran my hands through my hair. It had been a good few days, or at least I considered them as such. I hadn't done much except occasionally go sit outside and chat with Nick about leaving or coming inside and being as invisible as possible in my room.

I was really quite excited to leave. Anything, any tiny change of scenery would be _fantastic._ I'd been in this shitty little corner of hell my entire existence, and I know, I'm eleven. I really shouldn't be so cynical. I can't really help it.

I learned from the best.

The sudden slamming of the front door brought me out of my musings.

"Hey! Get the _fuck_ down here and help me unload the fucking car!"

Hoarse. Throaty. Angry.

I make my way downstairs, keeping my mouth in a tight and taut line. I've the same temper my mother has, and I was about to snap, which was a dangerous move for all parties involved. I made my way through the front door, pinched my nose, and saw her struggling to lift bags out of the back of a 2008 Durango. It looked as if she'd bought half of Wal-Mart or ransacked the Dollar General. I stifled a sigh and made my way towards her.

She turned to me and sneered. " _Took_ you long enough, _fucker._ " And she walked passed me, throwing her shoulder into mine and forcing me to stumble back. I'm much smaller.

I'm eleven. She's a twenty-six-year-old drunk who used to play softball.

My mouth opened and before I could really stop it, the words were out of my mouth: "Nice to see you too, mom. My day was _great,_ thanks for asking."

I heard her stop and my shoulders tensed instinctively as my brain connected what I said with the consequences of being an absolute idiot.

" _What?_ "

I groaned, and swiveled, and she was pissed and everything was really loud. I held my ground, and her bloodshot eyes met mine. We didn't speak.

We didn't have to.

***HPPPT***

Today. We were leaving today.

I had my school backpack slung about my shoulders and I was pretty excited. Diagon Alley. I wondered if it had anything to do with math, and it was just a collection of alleys in diagonal shapes.

 _Let me see…I've showered, I brushed my teeth…yesterday, and I have my backpack, shoes, glasses…READY._

There was a knock on the door, and I leapt off of my bed, grinning ear to ear, and ran downstairs as quickly as I could, managing to trip over the second-to-last-step and tumbling off. I smacked my head into the hardwood floor.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, standing and grabbing my face. My vision adjusted.

My mother had the door open and outside was Nick and a woman who looked kind, if not a tad old, but in a regal way. She reminded me of a dusty book on History, and she wore a slightly bemused smile and long, flowing green robes. They were slightly out-of-focus, and I scrambled to adjust my glasses.

"Oh, _awesome!_ " My hand was still on my nose, but I couldn't help the words from flying out of my mouth. "Kickass robes!"

Nick rolled his eyes, and said, "Sorry, Professor, she-"

"Jesus fucking CHRIST, Hanna, could you-" my mother.

"It is okay, both of you." The woman spoke, and her voice seemed to sooth both of them into silence. She then looked at me, and stuck her right hand out. I fumbled for a moment, letting go of my nose to shake it. Her hands were warm. "My name in Minerva McGonagall, and I am a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is nice to meet you." She gave my mother a look, and turned back to me. "Hanna, I presume?"

I nodded my head. "Yep!"

"We'll be leaving shortly. Are you ready?" And something in her eyes twinkled, and I grinned.

"Also yep."

"Then let's go."

A/N: Two chapters in one day? I know, crazy. But we were both feeling our muse and cranked them out nicely enough. We might keep it like that, post our two chapters on the same day, but no promises.


End file.
